


Happy Birthday Lion

by CaptainSherlock



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSherlock/pseuds/CaptainSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's birthday and Draco has a few surprises up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Lion

“Daddy! Daddy!” Two five year olds yelped. Harry groaned and glanced at the clock. Six in the morning, why were his sons up at six in the morning?

“Draaaccoooo!” Harry whined reaching for the blond man. No where. He looked up as two little boys jumped on the bed and tackled him back onto the bed. His husband was standing in the doorway, smiling at his husband. He knew Draco planned this, but he didn’t mind.

“James, Scorpius.” Harry said, kissing their heads.

“Happy birthday Daddy!” Scorpius exclaimed.

“Yah Happy birthday.” James said, snuggling close to him. Harry smiled fondly at his two sons, who were now snuggling against him.

“I’ll go make breakfast.” Draco said. Harry jumped a bit and looked up to find Draco right next to him. Draco leaned down and kissed him.

“Okay love.” Harry said, trying to hoist his son’s up. When he finally got his son’s downstairs, they went to crash on the couch. Harry walked up behind his Dragon and hugged him around his waist. Draco turned his head.

“The boy’s fell back asleep?” Draco asked. Harry nodded and Draco started to dish up breakfast. The minute James smelt bacon he was up and eating. He had jumped up and accidentally shoved Scorpius to the floor and refused to talk to his brother. Harry loved his boys. Especially about how they were bickering right now.

“Like father like son.” Draco and Harry said together. They both burst out laughing. He could already tell this was going to be a perfect birthday.

 

 

 

 

That day they all went to Hogsmeade together. Scorpius on Harry’s shoulders, and James on Draco. No one looked at them twice. They meet up with Ron and Hermione and had lunch, but soon headed home.

They had cake and the kids gave Harry his present. After baths and being put to bed Draco and Harry were left snuggling on the couch.

 

 

 

 

“Draco?"

“Yes my love?”

“I love you.” Harry said, looking up at Draco.

Those grey eyes he loved, the ones that he fell in love with. The ones that calmed him during nightmares, the one who asked him to marry him all those years ago, only when they were 19. He couldn’t believe he was 32 already. Draco slid his fingers through Harry’s untidy curls.

“I love you too. Can you believe how long we’ve been together?” Draco murmured. Harry shook his head no. He felt content, he felt whole.

Draco Malfoy, ex death eater, made him whole. As they headed to bed, Draco placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed him to the door of the room. He dropped to one knee.

“Harry will you do me the honor of having another wedding ceremony, one not so rushed, one with our whole family, will you remarry me?” Draco said, opening a velvet box. Harry felt his vision blurred.

“Yes, yes I will,” he said. Draco pressed his lips to Harry’s and slid a ring on his finger.

“I love you so much my Lion.” Draco murmured gently. Harry never knew Draco wanted a bigger ceremony. Draco always told him he was content with their small wedding that they had. It was at a church, but his mother and the Wesley’s were the only ones there. Now Draco was giving him everything Harry had actually secretly wished for, a true wedding.

As Harry lay in his husband’s arms, listening to the soft heart beat, Draco kissed his forehead.

“Happy 32nd my lion.” Draco murmured, closing his eyes and letting his husband’s breathing put him to sleep, both of them finally whole, happy, and content.


End file.
